


Heirloom

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Evil, Gen, Masks, Post-Canon, Sentimental, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: Meta Knight gives Kirby something to always remind him of the old knight.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Heirloom

After all they'd been through, it was only natural. Kirby had seen so much danger in his younger years that it was impossible to not agree he deserved what had arrived for him today. Now that he was fully grown and now that Meta Knight had begun to shrivel with age, it was only rightly due that Kirby was to become a knight himself and take up Galaxia's mantle in Meta Knight's sted.

King Arthur had bestowed knighthood upon Kirby himself, because Dedede was too deaf and still too mad at Kirby to do something as brash as let him properly into his court. Now, Kirby served the galaxy under the king. All of Kirby's friends— the ones still alive or able to move, that is— were there in the hall to watch Kirby receive the title of 'Starry Knight'. With the title, he'd been given some nice pauldrons, which he'd stuck his Warp Star upon.

The new knight had been quite confused when he found that Arthur had not bestowed upon him a mask. Every other knight among them wore it, and he was feeling a little left out. He was content with it anyways, and he had no voice to press with.

Meta Knight pulled Kirby aside after it was all over, into the depths of the space-decorated knight in the esoteric fantasy cosmic realm outside of the king's castle. Kirby's new cape fluttered in the wind, dragging across the grass. It made Meta Knight cringe with how dirty that brand new cape was getting.

"Kirby, your cape, if you would.." Meta Knight gestured, and Kirby looked behind him. 

His.. Well, Meta Knight couldn't call him a student, because he wasn't a mentor. Uh.. His.. Um.. Fan. Yes, Kirby was a fan? Or, no.. Doesn't matter. Kirby is Kirby. The new knight picked up his cape in his hands, keeping it from grass staining it.

"I am sure you are confused as to why King Arthur did not give you a mask. Masks are very important to some knights, such as myself. As you know, I am getting old. Galaxia is beginning to reject me, and you are able to wield her without issue."

Meta Knight found masking to be a sort of.. Personal endeavor. It was selfish. He had requested Arthur's hesitance and understanding, he got it, now here they both were now. Alone. Under only the Stars of the sky, and amongst the trees and fields. It would be quick, but it would be worth a lifetime of memories.

"I would like to bestow upon you my mask, so you may lead in my stead when I am gone." 

Kirby frowned at first, seemingly at the idea of Meta Knight one day leaving him to head to the Stars.

"With this mask on, it will be like I never left in the first place. It will be a.. momento of me. This, alongside Galaxia, I believe you have grown into a very capable young knight, Kirby. Even if I have not been of much help to you. It would mean very much to me if you were to accept both of them."

Kirby wiped his face with his mitts, then nodded curtly and dutifully. Meta Knight unlatched his mask, feeling it come loose. It was always so disempowering, feeling it leaving his face. But he felt it would be much better on Kirby.

Kirby gingerly took the mask in his hand, observing the deep wrinkles and long faded war-scars left on Meta Knight's face. Kirby had been unblemished by battle thanks to his incredible luck. Now that he had the mask, chances are he wouldn't be hurt at all.

Kirby had put the mask onto his face, adjusting it slightly as he latched it. As soon as he did, his head pounded. Something inside of him felt like it was being torn apart. The metal was searing hot, like he'd just put his face onto a stovestop for fun. Kirby tried to pry it off, tried to unlatch it, but it was like it was cemented to him. It was like it had always been part of him, like a limb. But it was less like an extension of himself, and more of something that had bitten down so hard to him that he couldn't get rid of it anymore.

Kirby yelled out as the Stars became eyes, watching and glaring into him like spotlights, listened as the wind became overbearing to his hearing, as the burning overtook all his senses, as everything became too much and he'd collapsed, crying and writhing in horrific pain. He had been possessed before, but even the pain of possession was nothing in comparison to this. Possession was like the suppression of mind and body, this was like.. Like.. What was it like..?

Kirby couldn't think. Suddenly, he couldn't move. 

Oh. He's gone. 

He didn't notice until now. He thought he would've lasted longer than that.

His light, his life, was snuffed out expertly. He was all but eliminated in both body and mind to make way for something new. Or, well, something old. Starry Knight collected himself off the ground, brushing himself and looking to his cape. It was stained, now, great. He was hoping he wouldn't have to do laundry, but oh well, guess that'll be the first order of business. Or maybe he should get some knaves to do it for him, that worked before.

Starry Knight looked at Meta Knight. The old man was gone. His body had crumbled into dark, charcoal-colored ash, leaving nothing but his cape, armor, and Galaxia behind. Starry Knight felt a bit sentimental about him, about the experiences he had with him. Plus, the dimensional cape was incredibly useful. 

Galaxia was quiet, but Starry Knight knew she'd felt the same as he did. It had to be done if he were to live on. And now, here he was, in a younger body, with a fresher mind, and joints that didn't ache.

He was sure that his mask had changed shape too, to accommodate him. Fit his title nicely with the star-shaped opening. Wasn't too big, wasn't too small, but it was a little corny and impractical, he would admit. Still, it's not the worse he'd seen or had before.

He had briefly worried about how he would sound to people, but thankfully, he was selectively mute. Wouldn't have to get used to speaking in a certain cadence or accent, that was always usually a bother. Though not speaking at all was new, he could get used to it.

He's going to miss the wings.

Maybe Galacta Knight would've been a better choice. No use worrying about that now, though. What's done is done, and Starry Knight had some friends to get back to. They would surely be happy to see his new, shiny mask.


End file.
